


A Nutty Day at Work

by JazzBFabulous



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzBFabulous/pseuds/JazzBFabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the episode "It Happened One Nut". Kevin and Daria are working together at "It's a Nutty Nutty World" and Brittany shows up with a new guy. What will happen? Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nutty Day at Work

Daria Morgendorffer had been forced by her mother to begin to work at Nutty Nutty Nutty World a few days ago. Unfortunately, she worked alongside Kevin Thompson, who still hadn’t learned to read the labels on the tubs of nuts in the little stand that the both of them worked at. Sometimes he was worth having from the standpoint of the brand. He had pulled in a lot of girls of various ages to Nutty Nutty Nutty World with that very charming smile of his. He had a certain charismatic air about him, or at least in the view of others. Daria didn’t see his appeal and he didn’t have much of an affect on her other than the fact that Kevin often frustrated her with how ignorant he was. He didn’t see this though. He thought that everyone adored him, even those who were way lower on the social ladder than himself. 

He and Brittany Taylor had broken up before a major dance at Lawndale High School. Kevin, who was very confused about why none of the cheerleaders would go to the dance with him, consulted Daria to see if she would know anything about the strange occurrence. She then told him that he didn’t have to go to the dance with a cheerleader. There were plenty of other girls out there, but the jock took something else from that conversation altogether. Kevin thought that the “brain” was trying to get him to ask her to the dance and quickly shoots her down. The way that he reacted so quickly and so negatively kind of hurt Daria. Would it truly be that bad for him to go on a date with her? She knew the answer here. It was because he was an idiotic jock and she was a quick-witted brain. She didn’t want him though. She could do a lot better than him, or at least that’s what she told herself. Her mind would wonder about what her highschool life would be if she was like Kevin or Brittany, but for her to have a life like that she would have to be a different person entirely. She certainly didn’t want that. Even if she had a choice in the matter, she certainly wouldn’t want to be like the snobby conceited girls that tended to occupy almost every aspect of her life. 

It was a dreary Tuesday afternoon when both the quarterback and Daria had to work at their part time job together. Business was slow at first, but that was how it usually was. It always took a second for everyone to realize that Kevin Thompson was working there. Their first customer that day was Sandy, who Daria recognized as one of those girls that were in the fashion club with her younger sister. Even she was intrigued with Kevin. She kind of cursed herself for being way too interested in this guy, but the more that Daria thought about it, maybe there was something to most girls obsession over Kevin. She was taken away from her current thought bubble when Kevin tapped her on the shoulder and spoke to her. 

“Hey, Daria, which one of these are the pecans again?” He asked her with that goofy looking smile of his.  
“The one that has the ‘pecans’ label…” Daria tells him with a bit of sigh, grabbing a bag and reaching in front of Kevin to fill the bag with the nuts that Sandy had asked for. It wasn’t until then though that she realized that she didn’t know how much nuts the other female wanted. She looked down at the bag for a second before being once again interrupted from her thinking.  
“Um… She said she wanted 1 lb of those. Gosh, Daria, don’t you know how to pay attention? I thought you were really smart and stuff.” Kevin said with a bit of a laugh before he took the bag from her and filled it up with the desired amount of nuts. Daria frowned at him. 

“Says the guy that can’t read the labels…” She mumbled primarily to herself. He shook his head a bit before he handed the bag over to Sandy and took the money in return. 

“Daria… What’s 10 minus 6.49?” Kevin asked with that odd confused look he often had. She moved to the cash register and handed the fashion club president the three dollars, two quarters, and a penny that she needed. 

“Damn… I don’t understand how you’re able to do stuff like that in your head...I would dare to even call that a skill. A skill that isn’t important as being able to be the star QB, but you might be able to do something with it! Maybe you could work somewhere that needs little stuff like math and junk! I can’t think of anything that might need something like that, but hey, at least we’ve figured what you’re good at! Other than getting A’s.” Kevin said, a very accomplished and self-satisfied expression across his face. Daria rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes she had a hard time believing that Kevin was this stupid, but all it took was for him to open his mouth to give her that tell-tale pinch on the arm to let her know that it is real. That was how she felt about her life in general. The people around her were so ridiculous she often became suspicious that maybe none of it is real and that perhaps the nuts of Lawndale were just fragments of her imagination. 

“Oh if only there was a way for me to use that skill later in life. What a terrible world we live in where basic math is a skill that no one needs.” Daria griped sarcastically. Then she heard what she was hoping that she’d never have to hear in her life. That overly high-pitched squeaky cry of her co-workers name that could only come from Brittany Taylor. She didn’t sound happy and Daria thought she was seeing things when she saw Robert attached to her hip. Robert was that poor guy that Quinn had paid to go on a date with her sister after her parents had freaked about her not dating anyone or something like that. What happened next Daria would have never expected. 

“H-Hey, Brit. I’m just chilling with my new babe.” Kevin began before wrapping an arm around Daria’s waist. The Brain’s eyes went wide beneath her glasses and she almost smacked him. She glanced up at him and he gave her a look that could only mean ‘just go along with it’. She tried to chill out about everything though. Why was she doing this for him? 

“Uh... hi, Daria…” Robert muttered awkwardly. Brittany has an expression on her face that displays her utter shock and confusion. She makes a loud, exasperated squeaky noise before grabbing her new boyfriend and stomping back down the hallway from which she came and further into the mall. Kevin burst out into laughter, hunched over the counter. Daria raised a brow at him before giving a light chuckle as well. It was kind of funny, even if she wasn’t really the type of person to laugh. 

“I can’t believe that she was with Robert of all people…” She says with a little sigh afterwards. Kevin stands up to look at her and flashes her one of his million dollar smiles. He touched her cheek and leaned in close to her. At this moment everything seemed as though it was moving in slow motion, but Daria felt like she was frozen in place. He pressed his lips to hers and hummed softly. She waited for him to pull away from her. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest. 

“Thanks, Daria.” Kevin tells her before giving her a little wink. Daria puts her hat on the counter and leaves the stand, heart still beating way too fast and her face way too red. 

Fin

Thanks for reading my fanfic. For some reason when I watched this episode I just got this idea of something with Kevin and Daria.


End file.
